1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic part mainly composed of polyamide resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, many plastic parts have been used in automobiles to reduce their weight and labor for fabrication of their parts. Particularly, 6-nylon and 6,6-nylon are preferably used for plastic parts due to their excellent strengths and thermal resistances. However, it has been found that cracks are likely to occur in plastic parts made of 6-nylon, or 6,6-nylon, or glass fiber reinforced 6-nylon or 6,6-nylon, if they are in contact with calcium chloride included in deicing salts scattered on roads in winter.